Vincent Simone
Vincent Simone '(born March 15, 1979) is a professional dancer born in Italy, who is best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing from 2006 until 2012. Simone and professional partner Flavia Cacace perform under the brand name Vincent and Flavia. Early Life Simone was born into a family of professional dancers and his parents are Latin and Ballroom dancers. His sister is a dance teacher. Career 'I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! Simone competed in the thirteenth series of ITV's thirteenth series in 2013. He joined "camp" on Day 5 with Annabel Giles and finished in tenth place, being the third celebrity to leave in a double elimination on Day 17, December 3, 2013. 'Titles' Career titles he and his partner Flavia Cacace have earned from competitions: *UK Professional Ten Dance Champions 2002-2006 *UK Professional Showdance Champions 2003-2006 *Negracha club UK Argentine Tango Champions, 2006 *IDO World Argentine Tango Finalists, 2005/2006 (3rd place overall - winners, Show Tango section) *UK Ballroom Champions *World and European Ten Dance and Showdance finalists 2002-2006 Personal Life Simone's partner, Susan Duddy, a former flight attendant, gave birth to their son Luca in 2009 and Matteo in September 2013. On July 18, 2015, Simone and Duddy got married at Castle Leslie in County Monaghan, Ireland. The wedding was initially misreported by Hello! Magazine, as occurring in Londonderry, Northern Ireland. Strictly Come Dancing Simone has appeared on the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing since the fourth series, where he danced with Louisa Lytton as his celebrity partner. They were knocked out in Week 10, scoring 31 out of 40 for their first dance and 28 for the second. This gave them a total of 59 points, which left them in last place. Simone returned for the fifth series in 2007, partnering with actress Stephanie Beacham, but the pair were eliminated in the second week, losing to Letitia Dean and Darren Bennett in the dance off. After their success in the Strictly Live Tour! 2008, Simone and Lytton were chosen to take part in the Eurovision Dance Contest 2008 in September. Dancing to "Paint it Black" by Lee Mead, they were ranked ninth out of fourteen couples by a professional jury, and finished ninth overall when the results of the public vote had been added. In the sixth series of Strictly Come Dancing, Simone partnered singer Rachel Stevens. They reached second place in the final, losing out to Tom Chambers and Camilla Dallerup. Simone was partnered with actress Natalie Cassidy in the seventh series of the show. The couple were voted off pn November 28, 2009, coming in fifth place. In the eighth series in 2010, he partnered Felicity Kendal, they were voted off on November 14, finishing in 8th place. In September 2011, Simone returned as one of the male professional dancers in the ninth season. On the launch night of SCD, which was broadcast on September 10, Simone was revealed to be the professional dancer partner to former MP, author and broadcaster, Edwina Currie. However, the couple were eliminated first on October 9, 2011, and came in last place. In 2012, Simone partnered Tracy Beaker actress, Dani Harmer. They reached the final and came fourth. Cacace won the series with her partner Louis Smith. On June 1, 2013, Cacace announced that she and Simone would not be competing in Strictly Come Dancing that year so they could work on other shows. 'Partners' *Louisa Lytton (Series 4) - 4th Place *Stephanie Beacham (Series 5) - 13th Place *Rachel Stevens (Series 6) - 2nd Place *Natalie Cassidy (Series 7) - 5th Place *Felicity Kendal (Series 8) - 8th Place *Edwina Currie (Series 9) - 14th Place *Dani Harmer (Series 10) - 4th Place 'Couples' *Louisa Lytton and Vincent Simone *Stephanie Beacham and Vincent Simone *Rachel Stevens and Vincent Simone *Natalie Cassidy and Vincent Simone *Felicity Kendal and Vincent Simone *Edwina Currie and Vincent Simone *Dani Harmer and Vincent Simone Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10